One of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses is a plating apparatus that wires metal on a substrate surface. In a technique called “wet plating,” a substrate is immersed in a plating liquid, electrical or chemical reaction is caused to take place on the substrate surface and the metal in the plating liquid is thereby plated onto the substrate. A normal plating apparatus is provided with a plurality of processing tanks (pre-wet tank, plating tank, water washing tank, drying tank or the like). Furthermore, throughput of the plating apparatus can be improved by arranging a plurality of tanks in series as a substrate processing line and successively processing the plurality of substrates.
A substrate processing apparatus is known which is provided with a transporting device in the vicinity of a plurality of processing tanks to transport a substrate among respective processing tanks (PTL 1). The transporting device described in PTL 1 is provided with a guide rail provided in a linear form. The guide rail is provided along a direction substantially parallel to the direction in which the processing tanks are arranged.